I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for determining the timing of a cell in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of cells that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may receive a transmission from a cell. The transmission may travel via one or more signal paths, which may include a direct signal path from the cell to the UE as well as reflected signal paths formed by various structures in the environment. Different signal paths typically have different channel gains and propagation delays. The channel gain and/or delay of each signal path may change due to various factors such as mobility of the UE, changes in the environment, etc. Furthermore, new signal paths may be formed and existing signal paths may vanish due to these factors. It may be desirable to determine the timing of the cell such that strong signal paths can be captured and the transmission from the cell can be reliably received.